


let me hold you close and keep you here with me

by r0uen



Series: amashinsai <3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Acoustic Music, Alcohol, Boys In Love, Classical Music, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, Wine, amashinsai, rantaro loves his bfs and they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Rantaro loves his boyfriends so damn much, even when they're tipsy and begging him for kisses. Especially when they slow dance to their favorite album together.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amashinsai <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	let me hold you close and keep you here with me

**Author's Note:**

> AMASHINSAI NATION- HELLO. I LOVE YOU.  
> this ship,,,, i love amasai and amaguuji so when someone suggested this ship i was like um YES. anyway they're soft i love them.  
> minor cw for alcohol use? they drink wine and get tipsy.  
> the album referenced in here is "in an aero plane over the sea" by neutral milk hotel. a lot of the songs in the album remind me of them!! i love that album sm listen to it plz

Rantaro loves his boyfriends. 

Like, a lot. 

So much that he was willing to put up with their tipsy antics. 

They had gone out for a nice dinner with Kokichi, Kaito, Kaede, Tenko, and Kiibo, and Korekiyo and Shuichi had both had a few glasses of wine. Both of them didn't drink much, unless it was for special occasions, so at this point they were pretty tipsy.

"Rantaro, can I have a kiss please?" asks Shuichi from the back seat. 

Rantaro could almost see his pouty face and smiles. "I can't, Shu, I'm driving right now." 

"I can kiss you, if I may," says Korekiyo. He had taken his mask off as soon as he got in the car, so his lipstick (currently a dark plum with black lip liner, contrasting his pale skin nicely) was clearly visible at this point

Shuichi unbuckles his seatbelt and nearly tried to climb into the front seat. Korekiyo meets him halfway, and their lips press together softly. Rantaro watched through the mirror, eyes soft. He has had his fair share of relationships before, but everything with these two just felt right. Rantaro always felt bad, for wanting more than one partner, but with Korekiyo and Shuichi he felt normal. 

He watches as their kiss deepened, Korekiyo's hands gripping Shuichi's waist and almost pulling him into the front seat. 

"Keep it in your pants, babes, we're almost home." Shuichi blushes and pulls back, his lips darker then before. A soft smile settles on Korekiyo's mouth. One of Shuichi's hands still rests on the center console, so Rantaro reaches out and placed one of his hands on top. Korekiyo then did the same, and Rantaro notes in amusement that they all have some form of black nailpolish on their hands. 

"I love you guys," Shuichi murmurs as they pull into their parking spot. "So much. Seriously." 

Rantaro squeezes their hands. "I love both of you too. Always." 

"You'll both be in my heart, always," says Korekiyo, and Rantaro beams at him before pecking Korekiyo's check. 

"Hey!" Shuichi makes grabby hands and Korekiyo giggles. "Where's my kiss?" 

Rantaro rolls his eyes over-dramatically, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning back to kiss Shuichi. A hand rests on the back of his neck and pulls him in, and Shuichi smiles against his lips. Korekiyo places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing mindless circles into his back. 

Rantaro forces himself to break away from Shuichi, who whines when he does so. "You guys ready to go inside?" They both nod, and the boys quickly head through the lobby. Shuichi stands in the middle, holding Korekiyo's hand with Rantaro's arm around his waist. 

God, Rantaro loves them. They look beautiful right now, tipsy with flushed cheeks. Shuichi's lips still have some lipstick on them, and although Kiyo put his mask back on, Rantaro can imagine the way he's smiling. The elevator ride is silent except for Shuichi's happy humming, which Rantaro registers as a song Kaede had mentioned at dinner- "Rêverie" by Debussy. Rantaro thinks it's a rather fitting song for him. 

Rantaro somehow manages to unlock the apartment with one hand, his other holding Shuichi's waist, and they tumble inside and laugh. 

"Shit. it's almost midnight," Rantaro says. He places his keys on their kitchen counter and Shuichi pulls himself up to sit on it. 

"We all have off tomorrow, right?" Shuichi asks. Both Rantaro and Korekiyo nod and he smiles. It's been three weeks since they've all had off together, and Rantaro's excited to wake up with both of his boyfriends in bed beside him. He's been planning to wake up early and surprise them with homemade chocolate chip pancakes (Shuichi's favorite. Korekiyo loves them too, but wouldn't admit it to anyone but his boyfriends). 

"Would you two be interested in some music?" Korekiyo asks. Rantaro nods again, and Kiyo sets off to find the record he wants to play. Their record player is already sitting on the counter. Korekiyo and Rantaro picked it out together, before they started dating Shuichi, in an antique shop in Germany. Their record collection is fairly big, and includes music in other languages Korekiyo has bought during his travels, Rantaro's favorite punk and indie records he buys from a local record store, and the occasional My Chemical Romance or Fall Out Boy album Shuichi got from Hot Topic. Rantaro may never admit it, but he loves the way Shuichi air guitars to his music when he thinks no one is looking, and the way Korekiyo closes his eyes and smiles when his favorite songs play. It's magical. They're magical. 

Shuichi has grabbed a bottle of red wine, and Rantaro grabs three glasses from their top shelf. 

Rantaro pours a bit less for Shuichi than he does for Korekiyo and himself, since Shuichi has already had a few glasses. He glares at Rantaro once he notices, but there's no real malice, since Shuichi then pulls him in for a kiss. He tastes like red wine and faintly of the mint gum he always chews, and Shuichi's legs close around his waist to bring him closer. Rantaro kisses him softly, tenderly, trying to pour all the love he can into this kiss. When Shuichi pulls away his eyes are soft and loving as he kisses Rantaro on the cheek. 

"Well, it looks like you two were doing just fine without me," Korekiyo teases as he renters the room. He has two records in his hand, and puts them down so he can take off his mask and take a sip of wine. Rantaro notices he's reapplies his lipstick with a smile. Korekiyo clearly notices him looking at his lips, since he's been pulled back in for another kiss. Korekiyo's lips are soft and Rantaro's arms loop around his waist. He can feel Shuichi moving around behind him, and then the music comes on. 

It's soft acoustic, and Rantaro immediately recognizes it as a song by Neutral Milk Hotel. It's one of their favorite albums- "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea". Whenever Rantaro's traveling, he always listens to that album to remind him of his boyfriends. 

He can feel Kiyo smile against his lips in recognition, and he pulls back from the kiss, removing Rantaro's arms from where they are resting around his neck. He almost protests, but then Korekiyo grins at him and extends a hand, leaning down slightly. 

Rantaro stares into his eyes, admiring his charcoal eyeliner and the mischievous glint hidden among yellow. 

"Rantaro, may I have this dance?" 

Rantaro grins at his boyfriend. "Of course, Kiyo." He grabs Korekiyo with one hand and picks up his glass of wine in the other, downing it quickly before placing the glass down. Korekiyo brings their bodies together, interlacing their fingers and stretching their arms out as his other hand slips onto Rantaro's hip. 

"I'm only letting you lead because you look really cute right now," Rantaro huffs, his free hand coming up to rest on Kiyo's shoulder, Shuichi laughs from his perch on the counter. 

As the lyrics kick in, they begin to move in simple forward-left-backwards-right motions. Rantaro holds Korekiyo closet, chuckling at how focused the other boy is. He's so adorable, trying to dance perfectly with Rantaro. He brings his head to rest on his boyfriends shoulder, hearing Shuichi singing softly behind them. He turns, admiring him. The detective is watching them with a smile and a light blush, sipping on his wine. His voice isn't perfectly on-pitch with the song, but that makes it sound even more perfect. Hisflush darkens when he notices Rantaro's staring. 

He stops moving, prompting Korekiyo to do the same. "Come join us, love." 

Shuichi shakes his head. "It's okay, I like watching. Besides, I-" 

"Shu, come over here and dance with us," murmurs Kiyo. Shuichi sighs before giving in with a soft smile. 

"Fine. But only because I love you guys." 

Rantaro and Korekiyo's separate, reaching out their hands to hold Shuichi's. Korekiyo's fingers are long and slim and pale, perfect for playing piano, his palms soft. Shuichi's fingers are a bit shorter, with bitten and black painted nails and small callouses from all the time he spends doing paperwork, his palms slightly sweaty. Regardless, Rantaro relishes the feeling of his fingers entangling with each of theirs, pressing their palms together. Rantaro squeezes their hands, feeling a squeeze in return, gaze flickering between his boyfriends. The loves of his life. They form a small circle, and eventually Korekiyo begins to sway back and forth. Shuichi and Rantaro join them, and their movement is slightly stiff until Rantaro spine Shuichi and they all laugh. Fingers squeeze and arms entangle and Korekiyo's arms are around his waist and Shuichi's fingers are in his hair and he feels safe, he feels at peace, he feels like he's home. 

Once the music is turned off, the wine is put away, the kitchen floor is worn from dancing, and Rantaro is sleepily cuddling with his loves, he realizes that this is home. These boys are the best home he's ever had. 


End file.
